parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story/Transcript
Guilmon's Adventures Intro 3 - ♪ Digimon: Digital Monsters (Tamers version) Recap - The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth Part 1 Chapters/Scenes Opening Credits (♪ ''Roll Back the Rock'' ♪) Leaving The Nest/Rex Tells Buster His Story Brain Grain/"What's Lunch?" Dinner of the Digi-Squad and the Dinosaurs/Introductions and Memories The next scene takes us to the spaceship's dining room where Vorb and Eddie are passing large trays of hot dogs to some diners which turn out to be more dinosaurs, having also been anthropomorphized by the effects of the Brain Grain that they ate earlier before Rex. First, there was a male triceratops who is blue. He has several hot dogs impaled on his horns, and a napkin around his neck. The blue triceratops grabs some of the hot dogs, The next one in the group of talking dinosaurs is a female pterodactyl who was standing on a yellow pole with two balls of the top bar on and holding a hot dog she was eating. She is purple or lavender in some cases. Purple Pterodactyl (burping): Oh, excuse me. And the last dinosaur eating a hot dog is a green parasaurolophus. His voice sounded nearly the same as that of a Disney cartoon character, Roger Rabbit. Green Parasaurolophus (chewing his hot dog): Yum, yum, yum. (gulps) Clearly, these dinosaurs are not the only ones enjoying a great dinner on board the space-craft, for next to them, but on a better spot is the hero team of our adventures series, the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, formed and commanded by ten Digimon: Digital Monsters. The dinosaurs and our heroes continue to eat their meals when Rex appears in an elevator with Vorb and Eddie to see them. Vorb: Hey, why don't you check out the other Brain Grain graduates, and our guests; the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition? Eddie: It's a group of heroes and allies from across the whole universe, formed by these ten Digimon: Digital Monsters, including their leader Guilmon. Keep it in mind, that unlike you and those other three beside yourself, these little dinosaurs from the Great Valley and Green Meadow, especially Denver, the Last Dinosaur are anthropomorphic. They don't need Brain Grain, 'cause they can do better just like you will be doing. Vorb: We gotta run to Captain Neweyes, Gennai and Dr. Light. (pushes Rex out of the out of the elevator to introduce himself to the group when he nervously backs away) Get social! Eddie: While you're at it, have the appetite! Rex (bashful): Hi, everybody. (takes a look at his collar, stating his name) My name is... Taking a look at his color, Rex learns that it is upside down. He stammers as he turns it until the orange tyrannosaurus got it right, so he can properly read out his name this time. Rex: My...name...is...Rex! Guilmon: Littlefoot: Rex (coming up to the dinosaurs and our heroes): Hey, how did I do that? Terriermon: Bulma: Purple Pterodactyl: I'm Elsa. (tossing away the hot dog) Enchanted and delighted to make your acquaintance, Rex. Pardon my wingspan, won't you please? Rex (cleared his throat): Yeah, okay. Petrie: No be scared, Rex. Elsa is Petrie's aunt or auntie! Ducky Cera: Pac Man: Hey, I'm Pac Man! But you can call me, "Pac" for short. Spiral: I'm Spiral. Cylindria: And I'm Cylindria. My short name? Cyli. Pac Man: We're from the Rex (cleared his throat again): Yeah, that's cool. Blue Triceratops: I'm Woog. (grabs a bunch of hot dogs from the lava heater and passing it to the green, Ducky and Spike's uncle) You want a hot dog? () Or do you want a hot dog? Leaning in closely, Rex smells the hot dogs, but because of his, he accidentally sucks one of them into his nostril. Rex: Is it good? Woog: ''"Is it good"?'' Rex grabs the hot dog, popping it out of his nose and hiding it behind his back with an embarrassing smile. Woog: Words...failed me. Spiral: The same goes to our ghost chomping buddy that you've ever met. Cera: Don't get the right idea, Spiral. Uncle Woog got more than what he'd deserve. Woog (turning to the Ducky and Spike's parasaurolophus uncle) How many we had so far today, Dweeb? Dweeb: Two-hundred and fifty, and that's worth everything. Ducky: That was a lot, Uncle Dweeb. Yes, it is. Yep, yep, yep. Spike (nodding his head): Uh-huh. Impmon: As for pineapple-headed Guilmon, he's eaten about thirty different breads, including you know what? Monodramon: Guilmon Bread, that's his favorite! Guilmon: I need a bigger tummy, Gokumon. Can you draw me one? Goku (still eating): Okay! Guilmon: You're my pal. Terriermon: Draw him some self control. Mega Man: And just how many buns have you had? Terriermon: Two, three, twelve? (pushing his stuffed face back to normal, thus swallowing the buns he was chewing) I lost count. Littlefoot: And how much was Goku eating? Goku (slurping the rest of his soup out of his bowl, thus finishing it): Ahh! I sure was hungry. Littlefoot: Um, maybe I spoke too soon? Bulma (shocked): He just ate fifty-seven full course meals. Yamcha (also amazed): Really? I lost track around forty. Terriermon: Momentai! There's plenty more food that are all supplied on-board this space-craft. Guilmon: Besides, we all need to eat a lot so that our strength will increase to the maximum power level. Woog: Take it on faith, Rex. You want a hot dog... (gets interrupted when Dweeb, glaring at Dweeb with an annoyed face, squirted him with a squeezable bottle of mustard) ...bad. Dweeb: Hi, I Leonardo: I'm Leonardo, leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Donatello: My name is Donatello. Smart, intelligent and the greatest inventor of the heroes in a half shell. Raphael: I'm Raphael; wise cracker with a great sense of humor! Michelabgekilo: And I'm Michelangelo, a party animal who is always in the mood for surfing, comics, monster movies and pizza! Stitch: My real name is 626, but Lilo call me Stitch. Why? Sttich is loyal to O'hana. And O'hana means family and no one gets left behind. Yuna: My name is Yuna, Yuna. I'm Stitch's new best friend, and like Master Roshi, Old Gohan and the others; I'm also an excellent martial arts teacher. Taro: And My name is Taro, yuna's friend and student. I'm not so much brave as I used to but thanks to Yuna, I can get over these things that I get in to. We were both form Okinawa, Japan. Jumba Professor Jumba Jookiba is the name, and doing genius work studies is my gain. Pleakley: I'm Wendy Pleakley. No, just plain old Pleakley. I'm always used to cooking and cleaning, as well as some other stuff especially with great discoveries, too. It's fantastic! Reuben: I'm Reuben, the 625th experiment. I'm not used to evil stuff these days, but I do make awesome sandwiches. One last thing, I was Dr. 's minion, but I quit. Kijimuna: It's my turn to introduce myself. I'm Kijimuna! I maybe small but I'm also tough when it comes to fighting an opponent. Bojo: And I am called Bojo. The greatest artist who makes arts come to life with the help of my mojo, my tail. Sparky: I'm Sparky! A shocking 221st experiment and Stitch's first cousin. Felix: And who's the 10th? Me, Felix! Always wanted to keep everything clean and neat! Dirty, dirty, dirty! Angel: I'm the 624th experiment, Angel! Boojiboo to my boojiboo! Stitch: Love you, boojiboo! Yuna: That's Stitch's language for honey. Hull: I'm Hull and this is my brother, Husk. Husk: We like pineapples like everyone though, but only the skin. Foxy Beige: I'm Foxy Beige but my suga' yokai friends just call me Foxy! I may be girl, you know what I mean but I'm excellent in my shape-shifting ability. Oolong (outraged a bit): Oh, yeah!, Foxy? I doubt you'd not be able to shape-shift better than me and Puar just to surpass us! Puar (smirking after lowing down to Oolong): I heard from that, Oolong! Sora: It doesn't matter, guys. You three are great with your awesome shape-shifting specialties to best together. Pilolo: And I am Pilolo! I'm very gentle to all things in different shapes and sizes, plus I also send them to dreamland by making them fall asleep with my feeling hands, so they can have pleasant dreams. Elsa: And don't forget the sauerkraut. I was amazed by the sauerkraut. Woog: She laid an egg. (chuckles) Having heard that, Elsa didn't like Woog's joke at first as she glared at him, but she start liking it anyway. Elsa (smiling again): I did! (chuckles) I laid an egg. I was so embarrassed. Rex, I feel such a fool, but I must say it. You are a rough and handsome fellow. Forgive me, I'm so flighty. Petrie (whispering): Do you hear that, Chomper? Chomper (whispering back): Yeah, Uncle Rex and Aunt Elsa are falling in love with each other. After laughing and clearing his throat for the third time, Rex walks up to sit with the three other dinosaurs and the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, and did his soft sniff on the hog dogs. Rex: Smells good. Dweeb offers Rex a hot dog, and the orange tyrannosaurus takes a bite of it. Rex (realizing how delicious the hot dog is): Ahh. Hey! That's what I call... "LUNNCH"! The whole dining room of the space ship shook a little bit as Rex roared with happiness, and the vibration also startles the Digimon and nearly all of their Digi-Squad team members. But after the shaking stops, everyone laugh about it. Dweeb: Lunch? That's what you used to call me. Oolong: Dweeb has a point, Rex. Not to mention suckling pig or pork roast. Calumon: Or a Calumon-flavored cream puff. Rex (apologizing): Hey, I'm sorry about the way I've acted. I was a real animal. Elsa (flying by and landing on Rex's thigh, feeling ashamed with herself): We all have regrets, Rex. Guilmon (also feeling sad while remembering something): As Guilmon continue to explain about what he came to be, the scenes dissolves into a flashback involving the adventures of him, his fellow Digimon and their Tamers, as well as their misunderstanding battle with Impmon as Beezlemon) The flashback ends, going back to the same Goku: A flashback then came along, representing Goku's adoptive life on his Earth with his Grandpa Gohan, and his ability to transform into Great Ape at the sight of the full moon. Goku: Grandpa Gohan: GOKU! IS THAT YOU!? Goku, in his Great Ape form, roars at his grandfather, not recognizing who he is. Grandpa Gohan: GOKU, PLEASE LISTEN! IT'S ME, YOUR GRANDFATHER! Grandpa Gohan: That's right. Come back to me, boy. You remember, right? Great Ape Goku: G..G..Grandpa...? Guilmon's Adventures Series (2016) Eyecatch #1 - Guilmon's Adventures Series (2016) Eyecatch #2 - Part 2 Chapters/Scenes Captain Neweyes and the Digi-Squad's Mentors/The Wish Radio Flying Forward In Time To The Middle Future/The Mentors' Advice and Warning Landing in New York/Enter Louie Welcome to New York City/Louie Saves Rex A High-Flying Ride/Cecilia/Come Fly With Me We saw the matte painting of New York City, the first official city of the United States of America. Now in traditional animation, the next scene takes us to the big city where the rush hour was more busier and crazier than ever with lots of people and vehicles. Louie, the dinosaurs and their relatives from the Great Valley and Green Meadows, along with the Digimon, the Dragon Ball Gang, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Disney Heroes, Megaman and Team Pac have all arrived there just to see that happening. Louie (thinking of something about the dinosaurs): You know, New York isn't quite ready for you guys. We need a plan. Having seen a poster, Louie has an idea, snapping his fingers. Louie: I got it. (pointing at Elsa) Hey, you! The bat? Elsa, a female pterodactyl in purple who is Petrie's aunt and Flapper's grandmother, becomes surprised and then annoyed with Louie's insults as the others looked to her. Petrie also took a dislike to that as well. Elsa: I am not a bat, I am a pterodactyl. Petrie: Auntie Elsa right! She also a flyer! Flapper: Calm down, Petrie. Louie was only teasing. Guilmon's Adventures Series (2016) Eyecatch #3 - Guilmon's Adventures Series (2016) Eyecatch #4 - Part 3 Chapters/Scenes Sightseeing in New York (♪ ''Frank Sinatra's New York, New York ''♪)/"Pleased To Meet You" Dino and Digimon Teams on Parade/♪ ''Roll Back the Rock'' ♪/"Those Are Real Dinosaurs!" Mesozoic Suspects/Hot Pursuit Through the Big Apple Professor Screweyes and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad/Joining The Circus The Fright Radio and Brain Drain/The Villains' Offers/"Remember Us" Guilmon's Adventures Series (2016) Eyecatch #5 - Guilmon's Adventures Series (2016) Eyecatch #6 - Part 4 Chapters/Scenes Stubbs the Clown and the Digi-Squad's Allies/A Character Breakfast Show Monsters in Cages and Energy Fields/"Get Us In That Show" A Terrifying Show/The Grand Demon Parade The Villains' Demonstation on Rex, Megidramon and Great Ape Goku/"Masters Of Fear...Or Maybe Not!" Guilmon's Adventures Series (2016) Eyecatch #7 - Guilmon's Adventures Series (2016) Eyecatch #8 - Part 5 Chapters/Scenes Monstrosities, Interferences and Multiple Battles/"Let No Bad Happen!"/Transfomations "Couldn't Agree More"/"Anybody's Kissing Anybody" "That's Comedy!"/"Screweyes' Demise and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad's Vengeance Miracles Revealed/"And That's The Way It Is" Rex Finish His Story/"Good Night, Little Tough Guy." This evening, Rex was finishing off the last bits of details from his story to Buster. Rex: And that's what happened Buster. The dinosaurs are still at the museum. While Rex continue to explain more and more, Gennai, the Digimon Sovereigns, the Fusion Fighters and the Digi-Squad all appear in the evening sky high above to watch and overhear everything down there. Rex: ''But as for their little relatives from the Great Valley and Green Meadow, as well as the other members of the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, all led by the Digimon or Digital Monsters, they have already begun planning on more adventures to defend the universe against the New League of Super Revenge Evil Seekers. For instance, their suggested next mission is to go to Britain in Europe in the late 1940's, where they need to help a boy named James make his wish come true by taking him all the way here to New York. And they must be aware of what other tricks or which more of these villains will Pretorius be sending to slow down Guilmon, his fellow Digimon and their fellow heroes. But first, they'll be going back in time to learn from Sister Theresa about how they would felt like having a White Christmas with or without snow.'' Back to Rex and Buster... Buster: What about the kids? Rex: Oh, Louie and Cecilia are quite the little couple now. The next scene shows pictures of Louie and Cecilia having a strong relationship as they went back home to their families. Rex: ''And they made up with their parents.'' Louie made up with his parents and family. As for Cecilia, her parents decided to spend more time with her after a little persuasion from the Digi-Squad. The scene goes back with Buster's mother calling her son just to remind him that it's time to come home. Using his golf club, Rex returned the little bird to his mother, saying goodbye to him. Rex: Good night little tough guy. Remember my story. Closing Credits Insert Songs Next Episode Preview - The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow